kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Career Jeers
'Career Jeers' is the 4th season 6 episode of Kids Incorporated and 95th episode overall. In this episode, the kids begin fretting over the results of their career aptitude test. Plot Summary After performing the opening song ("Cross My Heart"), the kids are conversing over themselves when Stacy brings up their career aptitude tests. She then explains what that is and the importance of taking the tests seriously, only for the rest to dismiss her comments due to there being nothing music-related. Meanwhile, during a performance of Don't Rush Me; an unnamed kid hands Flip the results, which the Kids then take. All of them are excited about the results - with one notable exception: Stacy. When the others run into her, she brings up the results; which state that she's an "underachiever". However, the Kids' attempt to cheer Stacy up backfire when she learns the others did well on their tests (Kenny unintentionally undermines things further when, after Richie suggests she might have just had a bad day, he comments that "It happens to me with tests all the time"), leaving Stacy alone ("One Moment in Time"). Meanwhile, back at the P*lace, the rest of the Kids are playing a game of "guess which cup a pea is under" with Flip while Stacy is hitting the books, hard. The group then share their results and have better success in cheering Stacy up, at least temporarily ("Somebody Tell Me Why"). Finally, after a period where Stacy again feels sorry for herself before leaving for the P*lace, she returns only for Flip to have trouble with balancing his books (because he forgot to carry the "2"); then pulls a splinter out of Kenny's finger and finally helps Devyn with her English grammar by explaining the difference between adjectives and adverbs. Richie then notes that she had helped in three different incidents in a matter of moments, which finally helps Stacy to see "success comes from within" and boosts her confidence, setting up closing song "All Fired Up". Kid Cast *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy *(Jennifer) Love Hewitt (credited as Love Hewitt) - Robin *Richard Shoff - Richie *Devyn Puett - Devyn *Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford, Jr. - Kenny Adult Cast *Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers *Joseph Conrad *Kimberly Duncan *Leilani Lagmay *Tiffany Robbins *Cory Tyler (spelled as Corey Tyler) Songs *''Cross My Heart'' (Eighth Wonder cover {also recorded by Tracie Spencer and Martika}; lead vocals by Devyn, Robin and Stacy) *"Don't Rush Me" (Taylor Dayne cover; lead vocals by Kenny) *"One Moment in Time" (Whitney Houston cover; lead vocals by Stacy) *"Somebody Tell Me Why" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Devyn, Kenny and Stacy) *"All Fired Up" (Rattling Sabres cover {also recorded by Pat Benatar}; lead vocals by Stacy) Trivia *"Cross My Heart" is the first song recorded by a former Kids Incorporated cast member (in this case, Martika) to be performed on the show. *Results of the career aptitude test: :: a. Richie: College Professor (due to his "calm and quiet personality") :: b. Devyn: Actress :: c. Robin: Nurse (though she gets squeamish at the sight of blood) *During the "Somebody Tell Me Why" sequence; Stacy tries her hand at architechture (house falls down); business school (computer goes haywire); fighting fires (runs out of water) and as a fashion designer. *The "One Moment In Time" scene is shot in one take. *"Don't Rush Me" is the only song in this episode where Stacy didn't sing lead. *Richie didn't sing in this episode Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Episodes written by Lenny Shulman Category:Episodes directed by Greg V. Fera